Giorno Vance-Heartfilia
Giorno Vance-Heartfilia is the Half Brother of Lucy Heartfilia and a Vampire. Born through a Love Affair, Giorno Possesses Hatred towards his Paternal Family and Wishes to Destroy the Entire Heartfilia Family Line. He was Killed when Natsu Dragneel Destroyed Cube and Exposed him to the Sun. Appearance Giorno is a Man with Blonde Hair and Gold Eyes. He typically Wears a Yellow-Orange Jacket with a Tight Tank-Top underneath, as well as Chaps with an Exposed Crotch. His face is now in full-view, and on his head is a heart-shaped circlet to match his Knee Guards. He also Wears a Necklace covering his Neck Scar and Heart Motifs above his feet and on his Pant legs. Personality Giorno is Consistently Manipulative and Violently Domineering, and has Repeatedly shown a Lack of Conscience and Empathy. Giorno's most Recognizable Characteristics are his Boundless Ambition and his Love of Power. Abused by his Mother and having lived in the Most Miserable Living Conditions, Giorno set for himself the Goal of becoming the Richest, then the Most Powerful being on Earth. To do so, Giorno used Anything or Anyone that he could in order to further his Goals, Disregarding any kind of Morality that would Restrain the Range of Actions Available to him. Using either Manipulation, Seduction, or Plain Violence, Giorno Constantly Sought to become More and More Powerful. History A few Years before the Birth of Lucy, Jude had Met an Unknown Woman and became Romantically Involved with her. They had a 1-Night Stand before Leaving. Realizing she was Pregnant with his Child, the Woman didn't Inform Jude due to him having his Own Family. Unbeknownst to Jude, the Woman was a Vampire. In his Early Years, Giorno was Abused by his Mother. On his 18th Birthday, he Killed his Mother by Exposing her to Sunlight. He then Researched his Father and his Family. He then Joined a Dark Guild known as Tartaros. Abilities and Powers Vampire Magic: Giorno can Use this Magic to Paralyze his Target. By Combining his Index and Middle Finger, Giorno can use the Indirect Method of this Ability to Paralyze his Desired Target. Immobilization Magic: Giorno can Use this Magic to Freeze Time for all except those they specifically Chooses to Remain Mobile. Superhuman Strength: Giorno attains Massive Strength as a Vampire, Allowing him Feats such as Forcibly Walking on Walls and Single-Handedly Deflecting Attacks. Superhuman Speed: Giorno also Possesses Superhuman Speed and Agility. At one point he was described by Erza being Faster than a Cheetah. Superhuman Senses: Demonstrated when placing his Head on the Ground to hear Natsu's Heartbeat, despite being a few Meters away, Giorno appears to have Senses beyond Human Level. Intelligence: Giorno is a Cunning Villain and Proficient Tactician in Combat. Giorno almost managed to get away with Two Murders, bidding his time in order to have a Perfect Alibi and was only discovered by Accident. Upon his return from the bottom of the ocean, Giorno built in six years a powerful criminal empire spanning over several continents and which brought him many riches. In a fight, Giorno is particularly Cunning and Perceptive, his Ruthlessness making him able to Exploit Dishonorable and Downright Inhuman Tactics to get ahead, such as leading his Enemies into a Trap, using hapless Civilians as Projectiles and Sources of Energy, or Plain Sneak Attacks. Giorno has the Habit of Analyzing his Opponents and Determine quickly a Counter to their Strengths, such as Freezing Blood in order to stop the flow of the Magic Power, or forcing Natsu's Bluff by Throwing Multiple Knives from All Direction so that he's Forced to act during the Stopped Time. Regeneration: Giorno can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Giorno sucks Blood through Tentacles in his Fingers and has been seen at least once Drinking Blood from an Unnamed Girl. His Body is able to Live even after having Vital Body Parts Amputated and he can also Control his Detached Body Parts. The Extent of Giorno's own Survivability is Demonstrated when he could Continue as just a Head. Trivia * His Appearance and Personality is Based on Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * His Main Hobby is Reading Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Vampire Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Vampire Magic User